


Our Unholy Inferno

by Emeritus2386



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Church of ghost, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inferno - Freeform, Nervous copia, Plague, Pre-prequelle, Romance, Slow Build, cardinal copia - Freeform, divine comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeritus2386/pseuds/Emeritus2386
Summary: Sister Mitropanos is a high ranking sister of sin in the Church of Ghost. Having once been a trusted advisor to Papa Emeritus III, she is given the task of aiding the new leader in his rise to leadership.Will this newfound partnership stay strictly professional once she gazes into his beautiful, mismatched eyes?Cardinal Copia/ OFC pairing.





	1. Our task behind mask

"Sister Mitropanos!" A deep voice rang out, echoing slightly through the long wood-adorned corridor that lead down to the old library where I was currently headed.  
Turning suddenly towards the voice, I recognised the figure instantly as that of one of the new brothers- a ghoul in training as it were.  
"Sister imperator has sent for you. She's waiting in his old office." The brother then nodded and turned, walking briskly back around the corner and onwards, his loud footsteps resonating off the walls.  
My heart sank at the mention of our old leader, a man I had once been close with and admired greatly. Sighing gently, I span around and began making the short journey to the old offices, a journey I was very familiar with. 

Knocking gently, I waited by the heavy wooden door which was adorned with ornately carved figures and artwork hidden within the grain of the dark wood. 

"Enter" The voice from inside uttered sharply and I didn't hesitate to open the heavy door and step inside, closing the door behind me with great ease. The door always sprang back slightly when one would close it, 'a fault in manufacturing' our old leader would say. The trick was to keep lifting the handle until the door had fully closed and then slightly pull it back towards you. Most people could not seem to work out the seemingly spring-loaded door and so it became a sort of running joke between myself and our old leader, the lifetime joker finding great pleasure and constant amusement from the situation. 

"Ahh sister Mitropanos, you got my message". Sister Imperator was a sour faced old woman, her demeanour cold and stern and her eyes blazed as she spoke. 

"Yes sister, i believe you wanted to see me", I hesitated slightly, still stood by the door unsure of wether to cross the threshold into the room.

"Yes, come here child" she was stood by one of the large windows in the corner of the room, a place our old leader always stood as he loved the double aspect windows in that corner, providing him with a delightful view of the bustling courtyard, the abbey and the rose garden. 

"As you are well aware, the departure of the third has left quite an uneasy feeling within the people of this church. The papal bloodline has now been exhausted and we can no longer carry on as we have done in the last decade." I nodded gently, maintaining eye contact throughout to prove that I was actively listening.

"We have now reached the time where a new leader must rise and I am proud to declare that the papal conclave is now complete and we will soon be revealing our new leader. Under the great Papa Nihil's Apostolic constitution, it is stated that without the bloodline the leader shall be one of our churches oldest and most respected cardinals, which is why I have sent for you" she paused, turning towards the window once more.  
"Third was very fond of you sister. He spoke highly of your passion and your abilities and also of your many ideas to guide our church. With this knowledge, I ask of you a great task. Our new leader will be joining us here tomorrow, I wish for you to firstly clear this office so that our new leader has a clear space for his incoming arrival. I will send a new recruit to assist you. And then..." she now turned back to me.  
"I wish for you to guide our new leader, speak of your ideas and to provide assistance where possible during his probationary period. Can I ask this of you sister?"

I paused slightly, taken back by her calm and seemingly warmer tone.  
"Of course sister imperator, if would be my pleasure". She nodded once to   acknowledge my reply and sucked in a breath sharply as a single knock rang through the room. Without hesitation, the door opened and in walked papa Nihil. I immediately  bowed my head to the highest member of our church "your eminence" I smiled. 

He turned first to sister imperator and grasped her hand tightly, a warm smile on his face as he greeted her before turning to me, his colourless eyes never failing to send a cold shiver down my spine. 

"Sister Mitropanos" he greeted warmly. "I believe you have been given the most unfortunate task of clearing this hole" he chuckled, "this was my office once". His eyes flicked to sister imperator and a small spark seemed to flash between them momentarily "of course I kept it much tidier than my youngest ever could. See that he retrieves his belongings by the end of today".  
And with that, he was gone. Sister imperator seemed to take a moment and then sprang into action once more. "I shall send a recruit over in due course" and with a large click, she was gone. The door was closed fully, no springback.  

I sighed gently, loosening my uptight position and began to look around at the office I had known so well. Where to begin...


	2. His Infernal Majesty

I looked around the room at a complete loss for where to begin, stopping intermittently to gaze upon the momentos adorning the walls that I had seen so many times before. I had just began to gather cardboard boxes when the door opened loudly before a figure moved into the room and tried to close the door behind him, unsuccessfully. I walked forward and closed the door with ease, earning a muttered 'thanks', before turning and facing my new companion. 

"I am Tuomas sister, I have been sent by sister imperator to assist you" he formally spoke, somewhat quietly with a subtle bow of respect. 

"Hello Tuomas, pleased to meet you. Shall we begin with the wall art?" I replied somewhat rhetorical in my reply. I began by lifting down the objects on the left hand side, whereas my companion started on the right. I made sure each piece was dusted before it entered the box,  a thick layer of bubble wrap and padding between each precious piece. 

By the third hour, we had cleared the room and all that was left to do was sweep the floor. 

"I will do that sister" Tuomas stated but I shook my head quickly. 

"Please will you load these boxes into the small van for me, I will be along shortly". He nodded and exited quickly as I began sweeping. A hollowness hit me as I glanced around the bare room, a room once filled with laughter but now empty and a little sad. I shook off these feelings, placing the broom into the small hollowed cupboard and closed the door behind me, ready for the new occupant. 

I walked briskly to the front of the abbey where Tuomas was waiting with the van. He handed me the keys and bowed, "it was a pleasure sister" before he disappeared into the distance. 

I took a deep breath and entered the van, pushing the keys into the ignition and began to drive. It took approximately 35 minutes to reach my destination.

The small stone facade entered my view as I drove up the long road, pausing briefly at the security gate on the hill. The building was beautiful, I had only seen it once nearly 6 years ago and it took my breathe away once more in my approach. Black roses lined the flower beds in front of the opulent house and a large wooden door was the focal point of the exterior facade. The large serpent knocker hung proudly in the centre and it took all my force to lift the heavy brass fixture to knock twice. 

Moments past and I instantly regretted not announcing myself beforehand, fearing the occupant was not there but all thoughts were halted when the door began to slowly open after hearing the bolts release on the other side. 

With a deep grumble of something I couldn't quite make out, a very familiar face came into view except it was different slightly due to the lack of a mask and makeup. He was wearing a simple black shirt and black chino- looking pants with his purple carpet slippers- the grucifix adorning the top of each slipper.

"Sister Mitropanos!" The voice rang out, a smirk playing on his fresh features "miss me already?" He chuckled to himself. 

"I was afraid you were missing me more, Emeritus" I snarked back, instantly feeling a little sad at the obvious name change from his usual 'papa' moniker. He chuckled again, nodding this time. 

"You may be correct my dear" his arms suddenly reached out for me and pulled me into his chest. I reciprocated the gesture and rubbed his back soothingly as he held me in a long hug. He smelt divide as always, the same aftershave he always wore filling my nose as he held me. 

"You are looking radiant dear, I see things have not gone to heaven in my departure" he stated, still holding my arms but not holding me away from him. I chuckled at his twisted phrase and shook my head.

"Not quite Emeritus-"

"You know you do not have to call me that dear, you're special, you always have been" I was taken back for a moment at his compliment and smiled sweetly in reply. 

"Alejandro" I smiled and he smiled back. "Shall we..." I averted my eyes to the van momentarily and he instantly sprang into action. 

"Of course of course!" He flung open the door the rest of the way and exited behind me, walking over to the van. 

"I'm afraid I had to take down your items at the request of the dragon, the office is being altered to the alleged new-leaders needs" I let the statement hang in the air before looking at him. He offered nothing emotionally, I couldn't read his reaction as he stared at the 5 boxes in the car. 

"Of course, as it should be" his tone was flat but not stern and he called out to the ghoul to collect the items and bring them into the house. 

"Come sister, let us Fika". He lead me into the kitchen, his hand pressing lightly between my shoulder blades as he guided me inside. 

"Allow me" I stated l, walking directly towards the sink and began to fill the old fashioned kettle. 

"And for once, I was going to be the one to spoil you" he smiled, now sitting at the wooden table in the centre of the kitchen. 

"Why let the habit of a lifetime change then?" I laughed, snarking back at him. He laughed in an obscene way, his head flinging back with a roar. 

"Again, you may be correct there" I made the tea exactly how we both liked and brought them to the table, before taking my seat in-front of him. 

"So how are you min skatt? You look well" his eyes roamed over me in a way that always pushed boundaries between us but I usually ignored him. I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly, letting him know I was on to him. He smiled cheekily, no remorse for his actions. I laughed back and began to make conversation. After the extended pleasantries, I began to push a little deeper. 

"So, do you know who will be your successor?" I let the question linger, half expecting him to scold me for being nosey. 

"Ahh I cannot say my dear, I have my suspicions that is it to be one of the senior-most cardinals, Copia is his name. He has been a long time aid to my father, brought here from a very early age, he has been a long time member of the clergy." His eyes looked surprisingly calm and there was no ill meaning to his words.

"Did you know him well? I asked, grasping my mug in my hand and slowly bringing the now cooled tea to my lips, eyes still burning into his, trying to read his reactions.

"I did, we grew up together really, roughly the same age. He came to us as an orphan, he's a scholar of sorts. He is the one who translated all the archaic texts in the great library." He sounded distant. I nodded, quite surprised at his outstanding accomplishment, hundreds of books had been translated from an assortment of archaic languages and Latin. Quite an accomplishment indeed. "I think he will be good for the church, if it is he that will succeed me" I nodded again, half paying attention. I glanced up at the clock and shifted in my seat.

"I'm afraid I must be leaving soon Alejandro, it has been a pleasure to see you again" he stood first, pushing me into his arms again.

"The pleasure is mine, seeing your face has brightened my day to say the least. Promise me you'll return. Plus next time it is my turn to treat you, perhaps we could discuss your new leader, I have a... simple curiosity shall we say" he chuckled to himself, releasing my but still holding my arms.  
    
"Of course Alejandro, I'll be back soon" I smiled. He walked me to the front door but grasped my arm quickly and muttered 'one minute' before hurrying back. He raced back, grasping something in his hands. 

"I'd like you to have this, to remember our time together" he handed me a rose, made of decorative jewels and fine metal and porcelain; a true beauty. 

"Alejandro, I can't-"  
"Please, it's particularly relatable for you" I frowned and he waved off my confusion "now go dear one so I can miss you" he smirked and fake shoo'd me away. He winked, grasping the door. 

"Goodbye min skatt, you will always be special to me" and with that he was gone, the door now closed and I walked back to the van smiling at our encounter. Allowing myself one more look, I drove back towards the church to begin preparations for tomorrow.


	3. We’re standing here by the abyss

The sunrise around the church was particularly beautiful in autumn. The crisp, cool air along with the decorative sky was always a welcomed entity to me. It was just before the dawn and I was already wide awake, preparing myself for the day to come. I bathed and prepped my clothes for the day, wearing my best robes to meet the cardinal. My black hair was lightly curled and I applied a minimal amount of makeup, in accordance with the rules of the clergy (at least within the premises of the church). A little smidge of concealer under my eyes and a brushing of mascara was all I wanted today.   
I was nervous with the anticipation of meeting our new leader.   
Emeritus the second has been a cool and bitter old man and we had learnt to be wary of his temperament during his rule. Alejandro had been a playful papa, younger and less serious than his brother. He was a kind man at heart, underneath the boisterous exterior and has stolen the hearts of many sisters and clergy alike. I feared our new leader would be bitter and twisted like the first and second, my time with papa 3 spoiling myself to the authority and respect the ruler must have with our close friendship. 

I shook off these worried thoughts and focused on my tasks today. I had been excused from regular duties on account of his arrival, the minimal chores that a Sister of my ranking was expected to carry out were shared amongst others for today so that my full attention would be on accommodating the cardinal. 

As the sun rose, I took one last look at myself in the mirror, pleased with the effort I had made, and stepped out of my dormitory and briskly walked to the offices, holding myself tightly as a chill crept through me in the cool autumn morning.

By 9am, I had swept once again and made sure that the room was fully stocked with supplies such as tea, coffee etc. Behind a tapestry hanging behind the desk was a door that lead to private quarters for the papa, a suite with a bed and bathroom for his use only.

I filled the bathroom with supplies for his stay and left fresh linens and little touches such as a mint and chocolate on the pillow, in case he wished to stay in these quarters rather than the suite that was still technically under construction. 

A loud knock at the door startled me and I raced out of the suite, closing the door and rearranging the tapestry to conceal the door, before walking briskly to the entrance door.

There stood a nameless ghoul, holding two old fashioned, leather suitcases. I immediately sprang open the door, stepping aside to let him through and he placed the suitcases on the ottoman in the corner of the room. 

“He has arrived and will be here shortly, Sister imperator has requested you meet them in the abbey straightaway.” The nameless ghoul bowed, his voice even in tone, giving nothing away. 

“Of course fire, I shall be there right away” I smiled. 

“You recognised me” he said sounding surprised. 

“Of course, you’re voice is very distinctive” I giggled, following him out the room. He laughed also before leading down and wishing me luck, walking away in the other direction.

I walked quickly to the abbey and briefly considered knocking on the door for a moment before deciding against it. Inhaling deeply to calm myself, I pushed open the door and entered the abbey quickly. The sun was shining mildly, still covered by a thin layer of cloud but it was enough to allow the colours of the windows to shine through and create elaborate patterns on the decorative abbey. 

Near the altar, I could see Sister imperator, papa Nihil and a black robed figure in conversation and I hesitated in stepping forward, instantly becoming very aware of my own presence. 

“Sister Mitropanos! Join us” I heard Nihil speak out, his booming voice echoing through the large abbey. The unknown figure did not flinch, nor turn around at my presence. Sister imperator grinned at me as I approached, her arms reaching out as to guide me into their circle. 

I smiled at the sister, then turned to face Nihil, “Your eminence” I curtseyed and he made a ‘mm’ sound, smirking gently as I stood once more in position. 

“Sister, this is Cardinal Copia” Sister stated loudly, and I turned slowly to face the new man.

I held in a gasp as I look at him, finally seeing the clear features of his face. He had a delicate-ness about his features with wide, seemingly kind eyes and a strong, pouty bottom lip. His thin top lip was painted black just underneath his thin moustache which looked well maintained and groomed. His eyes were encased with wide black circles that were painted on, drawing attention to his mesmerising green eyes. He was strangely perfect, handsome in his own right with his own personal ‘look’. Something about him stopped my in my tracks as butterflies danced in me. 

I realised after a few moments that I had not yet greeted our guest and then quickly realised he had also not spoken a word to me. His eyes were trained on mine, neither of us daring to look away until Nihil cleared his throat gently. 

Suddenly our guest sprang into action, a nervousness coming over him as he stuttered and struggled to find the word to say. 

“Your Dark excellency, it is an honour to meet you” I bowed gently, smiling at his awkwardness.

“Yes, Sister a-as it is to meet you a-also” he stuttered his way through his statement, with a shy smile creeping across his face. In my peripheral I saw sister and Papa share a look before walking off, arms linked, muttering something business-like. The cardinal seemed to follow them with his eyes, his fist kind of fist pumping the air as if to say bye to the elderly couple. It was adorable in its own right, but I tried to conceal the giggle that was threatening to slip.

“So your Dark excellency, would you like me to show you to your office? Perhaps you’d like to freshen up” 

“I would like that very much Sister” we smiled gently at one another and walked in a comfortable silence towards the stone building. I was tense in trying to start a conversation between us whilst also not wanting to bother him with trivial conversation. 

“Mitropanos. That is a very unusual name sister. Are you not of Swedish heritage?” He turned towards me as he voiced his question as we both walked into the stone corridor. His arm stretched out in a polite gesture, allowing me to go first- a strange notion for a cardinal of his hierarchy. 

“My father is Swedish your Dark excellency but my mother is Greek. My name is officially hyphenated but I dislike the over complicated nature of the double barrelled name... although I’m not always sure Mitropanos is much easier” he chuckled at my comment and nodded to show he was listening.

“May I know your full surname?” His eyes roamed my face as he asked. I smiled and nodded gently,

“Främsta-Mitropanos” i chuckled gently at my expense. He smiled, seemingly a little shocked at the name and went quiet for a few moments. 

“Bellisima” he mumbled and I smiled gratefully at him. We stopped outside the large wooden door and I turned to the cardinal, allowing him the first entrance. He seemed to take a moment before reaching for the handle. 

“If you wish to be alone, I can meet you at a later time your Dark excellency?” I added, seeing his fleeting hesitation.

“No, no. I would very much like your a-assistance Sister” he paused momentarily, not looking up at me as he spoke, before lurching open the heavy door. 

As we stepped through into the large office, the cardinal seemed to take in a large breathe and exhale steadily. I let him wander around his new office. He walked over to the mahogany desk and sat down in the leather chair.

“And you may call me cardinal, Dark excellency makes me sound like a villain” he smirked up at me towards the end of his statement. 

“Ahh because your career path states otherwise” I muttered, walking over to the window to gaze at the rose garden below. He chuckled at my witty response and made a sound in his throat in affirmation. 

“So Cardinal, is there anything I could get for you?” I asked, gazing up at him once more. 

I was already feeling more at ease with him and his nervousness was currently seeming to ebb a little as his focus lay upon his new office.

“Tea would be lovely Sister, th-hank you” I nodded, smiling, before walking out the door with a slight bow, leaving the cardinal alone. 

I paused once the door was closed and exhaled a breathe I didn’t know I was holding. He made me nervous in a way I’d never experienced. I felt nervous in his presence but yet completely comfortable around him despite his apparent awkwardness. Neither Papa ever made me feel this way, perhaps it was my new found responsibility that made me feel so intent on pleasing him. 

I walked briskly to the kitchens to request tea and biscuits for the cardinal and then hastily walked back to his office, not wanting to leave our new leader waiting long. As I zipped around the rose garden, I felt someone watching me and for a split second I looked up at the windows of the papal office, seeing a set of mismatched eyes following me. The cardinal was stood at the window, his black cassock shining in the sun as the glass glistened through the mid morning light. I quickly looked down and proceeded to his office. 

Knocking gently, I waited for a...

“Entrare” 

I step somewhat timidly into the room, seeing him still stood by the window, gazing out towards the rose garden.

“The refreshments will be along shortly Your- Cardinal Copia” I smile gently, my voice quiet as not to disturb him from his concentration. 

“Thank you sister” his voice sounded distracted, his mind clearly somewhere else.

“Cardinal” I paused slightly, “are you familiar with the Papal suite?” I hoped my question wasn’t as patronising as it had begun to sound in my head.

He seemed to break focus and slowly turned, reading my face as he prepared to answer.

“No sister. I have of course heard of it”

“I-of course Cardinal. Would you like me to place your belongings ready for you?” 

“No sister, I may be old but I’m still more than capable” his tone was light and I could almost make out the corner of his lip turning up into a barely-there smirk. I smiled back knowingly and stepped forward toward the drape.

“The suite is just through here” I gestured pulling back the curtain to show the ornate door. The cardinal stepped behind me as we entered.  
“I’ve placed extra linens on the bed should you need them and some supplies for you also” 

“Very kind of you bella, but I have kept you log enough Sister, you may retire for today if you wish. We shall meet in the morning for discussions yes?” His nervous energy came flooding back and I smiled back.

“Of course Cardinal. Dinner is served at 7 if you wish to partake, but if you wish to be alone there is a rope to pull just here which will let the kitchen staff know you wish to dine in here” I turned to leave before adding, “and if you need me Cardinal, my dorm is above the abbey, Room 611. Don’t hesitate to send someone. Or if you’d prefer, maybe smoke signals?” He laughed instantly, nodding gently.

“Y-yes Sister, thank you” he looked up into my eyes once more and I bowed my head gently before exiting the room. 

I closed all doors behind me and walked briskly back to my dorm, on the way I was stopped by many sisters and a few ghouls enquiringly about our new leader but I refused to accept the invitation to gossip and carried on back to my room. 

From what I had seen, he seemed to be a very nice man, a little awkward and shy but friendly. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Section 6c

I retired to my dorm after dinner, my body weary from the day but my mind wouldn’t rest enough to bring sleep. I decided to note down a few of my ideas in detail, preparing for my ‘discussion’ tomorrow with the cardinal. I had mentioned some of these ideas to Alejandro in the past but they seemed ill-fitting for his role as leader, but perhaps the cardinal would be open to new ideas. My mind flurried with ideas, drawing notes upon notes and flashing back to previous pages to add things in once an idea would hit. 

A knock on the door shocked me, my pen dropping from my hand as I called with a somewhat shaky voice to whoever was calling.

“Sister, it’s dinner time. I didn’t know if you were still with the cardinal or-“

“Thank you Sister Rossi, I shall be along shortly” I smiled wanting to claim back my broken peace. I looked down at my notes and saw a blur of writing and half-assed images spread over nearly 8 pages. I was a little shocked at how much I’d written but shrugged this off quickly noting that it was better to be over prepared.

Dinner passed quickly and I fell into conversation easily with the others around me. Every now and then I would find myself looking at the top table and the missing chair to the left of Nihil, noticing that the cardinal had not come down to dinner. 

Walking back to my dorm after dinner, I decided to stop by the library in an attempt to borrow a new book for light reading. The hallway was dark and deserted except for a single oil lamp gleaming in the end window. I proceeded and hauled open the heavy door, walking around the shelves with ease as I had many, many times before. I paused slightly when I saw a figure sitting quietly in the armchair under the window, an unfamiliar sight this late. I approached quietly in hopes I would not disturb the reader however my attempts seemed futile as he suddenly looked up, as if sensing my presence. He placed a finger over the page he was on and opened his mouth to say something but it seemed as if he couldn’t find the right words to say and so he closed his mouth in defeat.

“Your Dark excellency, I’m very sorry to intrude, I was just coming to browse for a book” I added quickly, hoping he wasn’t aggravated by my presence. 

“I-it’s not problem Sister, b-browse til your heart is content” he was still gazing at me and the eye contact was so intense that I couldn’t find myself to look away. I plucked up the courage and nodded slightly, turning to walk towards my favourite aisle.

“However” his tone froze me in place, awaiting the scolding I deserved, expecting something along the lines of ‘Isn’t it a little late for a sister to be roaming in the grounds?’  
To my surprise, he added “I would steer clear of Aisle 6c, utter trash” he chuckled, my shoulders dropped, releasing tension I didn’t know I’d developed. I chuckled unknowingly and walked off towards my aisle. 

As I passed aisle 6c, I turned to look at what he was referring to and I let out a rather loud giggle at what I discovered. Aisle 6c was wholly dedicated to “Religious fiction, Romance and/or Erotica”. I shook my head in disbelief having never seen this before and carried on towards the section I required. I found my book quickly and signed out the book on the scroll beside the shelf. 

I hesitated slightly as I turned to leave, deliberating wether or not to say goodnight to the cardinal. I decided it was best to say good bye and so I retraced my original steps to see his still sat in the chair, his lips moving in silent recitation as he read. He paused again, looking up at the sound of my movement and closed the book, offering my a warm smile.

“I take it that is not from 6c sister” he chuckled to himself, trying his hardest to seem ‘cool’.

“I’m afraid not Cardinal, I prefer my love stories a little more complex than that” I giggled slightly, realising quickly that the statement was the tip of the iceberg in my reading habits.

“So what which text did you choose?” He asked trying to glance at the book cover I held. I snickered and shook my head slightly wishing I didn’t have to explain my choice to him. 

“Romeo and Juliet, actually” 

“A classic, I see what you mean by complex now dear sister” he was chuckling again, his eyes still not reaching mine as he placed his book down. “I didn’t have you pegged as a Shakespeare woman though”

“Its an old habit, I much prefer the classics.” I smiled, “i shall leave you to your reading Cardinal, see you in the morning” I smiled as his eyes met mine in a kind smile. 

“Parting is such sweet sorrow” He lamented, as i added In...

“That I shall say good night till it be morrow” his smile widened as well did his eyes as he looked at me in delightful surprise. His mouth opened again but nothing came out and so I took that as my queue to leave, bowing as I stepped away and exited the room.


	5. Into your sanctum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for keeping you waiting with updates. My fiancé and I have just bought and moved into our first home and it has been a crazy few months! Sorry for taking so long x

The next morning came around far too quickly. I had spent a few more hours than expected completely immersed in the text and had fallen asleep not long after finally putting the book down. My sleep was good and I felt rested, although I wished I could have had a few more hours. 

Checking the clock, I began to get ready, cursing myself for not setting a specific time with the cardinal, only a mere 'morning' was given. What was his definition of that? I was assuming he meant after breakfast, which would be defined at 9 in the church but I had the feeling the cardinal would be an early riser.

After I had put on my daily makeup and brushed through my hair, I placed my fresh habit on and collected my notes from the day before, placing them in my folder. With one last check, I walked out of my dorm and towards the great hall for breakfast. Just as I approached the large wooden door, I spotted Aether leaning against the wall who summoned me over.

"Hello love, the cardinal has requested you have breakfast with him. I'll walk with you"   
"Have you been here long?" I was mentally calculating how late I might be, if Aether had been stood here for a while. He shakes his head lightly, "just got here. You have some great timing sister" I could hear his smirk through the silver mask.   
I smiled up at him and we began walking around the great hall towards the abbey. 

"So how is the new cardinal?" He asks, pulling out a cigarette, somehow managing to smoke it through the bottomless mask.  

"You haven't met him yet?" I ask. 

"No love, the band ghouls are meeting with him this afternoon. So far I've only seen him in passing." I nod encouragingly, taking in the information.

"Oh right, well he seems nice. A lot of ideas. He seems hardworking but quiet, i think he'll be good here" he makes a small 'mm' as he exhales and we approach the ornate door to his office in almost no time at all. 

"Good luck" Aether smirks and walks away, leaving me alone outside the office door. I exhale to steady my breathing and knock quietly on the door.

"Entrare" I heard from inside and so I slip through the door, closing it behind me with a flick of my wrist, considering the awkward lock. As I step through I see the cardinal sat eagerly reading at his desk, apparently enthralled by whatever text he was reading.

"buongiorno Cardinal"

"One moment Sister, I will be with you shortly, help yourself to coffee" he waves over at a tea trolley in the corner without looking up and I walk over to fix myself a coffee. Not seeing one on his desk, I fix the cardinal one also, leaving it black until I know how he takes it.

"Ahh all done" he breathes, placing down the text into a neat pile on his desk. I turn around and walk over to the desk, bringing the coffees as he smiled up at me almost nervously.

"How do you take it cardinal?" I ask, pausing before I placed it in his desk.

"Eh-what? He stutters and I have to breathe in as not to laugh.

"Your coffee Cardinal, how do you like it?" I smile, hopefully holding in my expressions.

"Oh ha umm black is fine sister, g-grazie" he trips over his words as he looks away, the tips of his ears turning a deep crimson. I don't push this and try to start fresh with the conversation as to not embarrass him.

"So cardinal, where would you like to begin? I heard you are meeting with the band ghouls this afternoon."

He offers me a seat beside him as I speak and I take my place along the small corner of the desk. 

"Si Sister, you are correct. But first, breakfast should be here any moment" just as he mentions the word breakfast, my stomach let's out an unfortunate rumble and it's now my turn to be the one embarrassed. I feel him hide a chuckle beneath his hand and I giggle myself as the near perfect timing.

Within a few minutes, a second tea trolley arrives lead by a newly recruited sister of sin.

"Good Morning your Dark excellency" she smiled in a slightly overbearing manner, shaking out her hair from underneath her habit. The cardinal barely looks in her direction, muttering a polite yet uninterested 'morning'. 

"I have bought a selection for you, some croissants, a panini style thing and some biscuits?" She asks a little unsure of what is on the trolley. "Umm the chef told me to tell you the umm cornetto was baked fresh today, it's-"

"Thank you Sister Amory, our dark excellency is quite busy, perhaps this is all the information he needs?" I smile warmly and she nods hesitantly. "You may return to your commons now Sister" 

"Thank you Sister Mitropanos, your Dark excellency" the Sister bowed her head before quickly exiting the room.

"Well done Sister, that was remarkably handled" the cardinal states, still seated at his desk. I turn around to face him and smile warmly, not really knowing how to reply. 

"Now Sister, What would you like first?" He asks, gesturing to the trolley of fresh bread and pastries. He begins to stand but I stop him immediately.

"Allow me cardinal."

We tuck in to the rather large selection and I instinctively slip out a small moan at the delicious flavour of the fresh cornetto.

"Delicious Sister Yes? Flavours of my home" he cardinal smiles gently, raising his cup of coffee to his lips.

"Yes Cardinal, reminds me of a small cafe in Florence, they had the best Cornetto ripieno all'albicocca there! And I don't even like apricots" I chuckled, fondly remembering the sunny mornings in Florence.

"Ahh you know Florence well Sister?" His eyes gleam as they look into mine. I smile back nodding slightly.

"Yes Cardinal, Just after I left education my friend and I travelled around Italy for a while, mostly sightseeing, but I had always wanted to visit Florence in particular so we spent a few extra weeks there so I could soak up everything I could."

"Tell me Sister, why Florence?" He has stopped eating now, fixated on myself and my tales I suppose. His hand loosely clutched his coffee as he looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"I had always wanted to visit the Palazzo Vecchio, it houses many of my 'bucket list' displays I wanted to see, I suppose you could say anyway. One in particular really but I suppose anything in the Palazzo is beautiful" I smile and look down to grab my own coffee.

"What is the special one?" 

"Dante Alighieri's death mask." I hear the cardinal gasps and his cup makes a distinct noise as he fumbles to prevent it dropping. When I look back towards him, I see his eyes have gone wide and his face looks like he has seen a ghost.


	6. You let them in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is a little clearer...

“Cardinal?” I ask wearily, having sensed his change in demeanour and seemingly shocked reaction to my confession. For a few moments, he didn’t move and merely stood staring with wide eyes until he suddenly blinked and tried to re-focus. 

“My apologies Sister, you merely surprised me is all” he blushed and tried to avoid my eyes. “You like the works of Dante?” He scribbles on some parchment on his desk as he asks, still avoiding eye contact.

“Very much, his account of hell and purgatory re-defined the worlds take on religion and the beliefs of Christianity.” 

He gazed up at me momentarily with a gaze in his eyes I couldn’t place. 

“You have seen the death mask in person? How did you- I er thought that was a hidden artifact” 

“Yes cardinal, it was incredible. I had a friend who worked at Il Duomo and she managed to get some vip passed for us, along with a private tour guide. It sounds pretentious but it was what I’d always wanted to see“ I explained, not wanting to show-off in any way. He smiled knowingly and stood up, walking over to the trolley in silence. He then brought back 2 fresh coffees and sat back down at the desk. 

“Tell me Sister, what else did you see in the Palazzo?” He leaned forward in his chair, actively listening to my story.

“The battle of Marciano, Vasari’s infamous piece. I’ve always been curious about the hidden message in the painting” I smiled and his eyes lit up.

“Hidden message? I wasn’t aware of one sister”

“Yes Cardinal, on one of the flags hidden deep in the pairing Vasari had written ‘cerca trove’ meaning-“

“Seek and find” he commented, staring at the desk in front of him.

“Yes Cardinal, you know your Latin well” I smiled and he nodded slightly, still focusing on the desk.

“Yes Sister, Latin has been my chosen study for decades” 

“Oh I remember now, Papa said you were the one who translated the texts in the library, I’m sorry it slipped my mind” I felt foolish for forgetting this incredible achievement but I hoped he wouldn’t hold on to my mistake.

“Papa, Nihil said this?”

“No cardinal, the third said this on our last encounter. I wasn’t aware this was wrong, maybe he was misinformed” with this information, his eyes shot up to mine

“You saw the third?” His eyes were gazing intensely into mine and I instantly regretted saying anything.

“Yes Cardinal” my head hung slightly out of shame, expecting to be scolded by our new leader.

“When?”

“The day before your arrival Cardinal” my voice getting weaker with each answer, anticipation and dread of his anger surging through me.

“And he said those things?” 

“Yes Cardinal” he didn’t reply for a few moments and I also stayed quiet, afraid of saying anything else. He suddenly took a long breathe and his shoulders sank slightly once more. 

“He was not wrong Sister, I did translate all those texts in the library when I was a young scholar within the clergy. I wasn’t aware he knew of this” his voice sounded with a mixture of sorrow and fondness bonded together in equal amounts. I didn’t comment or attempt to reply, I just sat there silently for a while leaving the cardinal with his thoughts.

“Did you see the gates of paradise whilst in Florence Sister?” His demeanour has changed once again and he seemed to be back to his normal self.

“Yes Cardinal, we did visit the baptistry whilst there on a somewhat macabre tour following la peste nera” his eyes shot up to mine once more almost alarmingly this time and he turned an even paler colour than his freckled face already was. 

“L-la peste nera” he spoke in a hushed tone, his voice sounding distant. “The Black Death... you have an interest in this Sister?”

“Yes Cardinal. We studied it at school and the subject fascinated me, in a haunting kind of way. After all, I lived very close to a village that was devastated by the plague. During the 14th century, it had a higher mortality rate than London at the time, killing around 260 villagers.” 

“And which village was th-Your accent” he suddenly smiles gently, “that’s what I couldn’t place,” I frown at his words and he picks up on this. “Apologies for the interruption Sister but you never really told me where you were from, only your heritage. I’m assuring England? Although I detect something else aswell no?” 

I giggled a little at his apparent revelation and shake my head slightly at his reaction. 

“Yes Cardinal, we moved to England when I was 5, right in the middle of Derbyshire. The village is called Eyam, quite close by.” He nods and looks captivated once more. 

He rises slowly, his heavy cassock dropping slightly on the bottom as he stands, his hands smoothing over it. 

“I think that will be enough for today Sister “ he nods at me. 

“But Cardinal I thought... we didn’t actually discuss matters” I cringed, hoping he wouldn’t take my reply as chat back. 

“Correct Sister but there is always tomorrow” he smiles awkwardly, clearly attempting to feign confidence as he escorts me to the door. 

“If you do not mind Sister I will peruse your notes in the morning. We shall meet again tomorrow at 9. Good night dear sister” his eyes lingered on mine and he bent forward to grasp my hand, bowing slightly to leave a kiss on my hand, his moustache slightly tickling the place where his lips touched my skin. 

I nodded slightly flabbergasted and bowed to him, “Have a good day Cardinal”

“Satan be with you” he smiled before shutting the door.

I lingered for a moment outside his door, slightly shocked from the encounter. My mind raced as I thought about how abruptly our conversation had ended; had I upset him in some way? He didn’t seem upset? Either way my mind raced for a few moments before I decided to walk off. Upon seeing the large clock above the abbey entrance, I realised it was now nearing 12 midday. I began walking towards the great hall to be in time for the early lunch and sat down for a few moments once I reached inside, waiting for the buffet to be brought out. 

“Mitsos!” A loud shout echoed across the near empty hall and I laughed as one of my closest friends here at the abbey ran over waving.

“A little conspicuous from you isn’t it” i sarcastically joked as she finally hurdled into reach. She laughed and flung herself over the bench in front of me. 

“I thought you were still with Cardinal Dracula” she sniggered, clearly amused by her own joke. I laughed gently, shaking my head in feigned despair as I smiled at her. 

“The meeting ended early” I shrugged, trying not to sound as cool fused as what i was in my head. 

“Because of the band practice?” She enquiries. Just then it clicks in my head and I feel foolish again at thinking it was something worse.

“Yes actually- Walt how do you know?” I squint at her.

“Aether told me” she shrugs, trying to play coy, her tone was allusive and strange, which meant she was feeding me breadcrumb snippets of her post-mass activities. 

“Sister Hiver, how did you even manage that? He’s been here all of 2 months, and 3 weeks of those were his Inductions since the transfer!” 

She sort of shrugged, giggling and I shook my head in mock despair at her actions. We giggled and talked over the meal and I’ll admit it felt so good to shut off a little while. 

After we had eaten, we cleared our plates and exchanged goodbyes as the sister was due back on duty. I however, seemingly had a free day due to our meeting clashing with the cardinal’s band practise and had no other tasks to complete. I idly walked back to my dorm in the hopes of settling down with Dante’s inferno and hopefully being able to make more notes for the cardinal, ready for our meeting tomorrow. 

Within minutes I was back at my dorm and began searching for my book. I looked over at the desk and beside the bed but couldn’t seem to find it anywhere, until I remembered I had taken it with me to visit the cardinal. Sighing, I slid off my habit and sat down on the bed, trying to think of plan B. Maybe the cardinal would be back by now and surely he wouldn’t mind me stopping by to pick up my book? I disregarded the thought, remembering that I had returned the other copy to the library and so surely it might be there. 

I re-fixed my habit and walked out, settings off towards the library. The church was quiet at this hour, with most of the sisters and brothers undertaking their given tasks and jobs until late afternoon. 

After reaching the library, I walked directly to the section I knew the divine comedy was located and tried to find it. To my dismay I couldn’t see it anywhere. 

“Sister Sheehan, May I see the sign our register? I’m trying to locate a certain book.” I asked, walking up to the main desk where Sister Sheehan sat. A true librarian in appearance, it was almost amusing how cliché her look was considering her chosen role in the job. A warm woman with a broad Irish accent and smiling eyes.  
She smiled up at me and handed me the diary. I offered my thanks and started to flick through, starting with today and then floating backwards. I paused when I saw that the divine comedy had indeed been rented already today and gasped slightly when I saw who had claimed it. There, in elegant script read “C.C.” I closed the book gently and handed it back to the Sister. 

“What were you looking for dear?” 

“The divine comedy, I seem to have misplaced my copy” I laughed gently.

“Sorry deary, his dark eminence claimed it this morning. Ran in here he did, flustered and purely puffed! Ran out like his cassock was on fire!” She laughed, her face going as red as the cassock she had mentioned. 

I smiled and shrugged, “thanks anyway. Have a good day Sister Sheehan”. 

As I left the library, I figured I would try the Cardinal’s office, surely he’d be ok with a momentary interruption.

As I neared his quarters, I heard the telling sign of hushed voices and from the sound of it, they seemed angry. 

“I’m telling you, I have no doubts about this. Satan himself believes her to be the true Primus and we must obey his orders.”

“But he is not even of the bloodline! We have lead this church for centuries and now-“

“And not one of you has succeeded in this quest. You’re bloodline has now dried up and you cannot continue to rule over the church” 

“The girl will grow, she has already proven herself as a natural leader and the power within her is greater than any I have seen.”

“Then so it shall be. Cardinal come forward.” 

“P-pleasure” i heard the Cardinal stutter quietly, so far his was the only voices I recognised. I knew I shouldn’t listen to this but I couldn’t seem to tear myself away. 

“Cardinal the time has come. You know your duty and the power you hold to go forth and spread the word of our lord Satan. I ask you one thing Cardinal, do you feel it?” There was a pregnant pause for a few moments before the Cardinal replied.

“Si Dominus, the enthralment is setting in already. The pull to her is more intense than i had imagined.”

“And so it shall be done, I expect feedback within the month Cardinal, with true progress being made. We cannot allow our opponents to learn of the Primus, she harbours too much power and hope for us, not forgetting she is the key to the future of our church. Now, I must take my leave. Satan be with you” 

I felt an intense chill wash over me as the meeting seemed to break apart, coldness hitting every part of my body as I stood there. I heard the sound of the doors around the side opening and I flew back, walking off into the abbey as I hid from the fleeing guests.

From my place in the abbey, I could see Papa Nihil exiting, his two ‘Gemino’s’ following a few paces behind him, along with Sister Imperator and a cooked figure I did not recognise. I waited as they walked back into the main atrium, only moving from my spot once I knew they would see me.

I figured it had now been an appropriate amount of time that had passed and I began walking back towards the Cardinal’s office. Just as I lifted my hand to the large knocker on the door, I heard hushed voices once again. 

“Malacoda, I know in my heart it is she who I am bound to. But how do I make her see? She is Venus amongst all others, I can’t make her want me.” There was an unfamiliar rustling before he continued,

“I know my friend, it is said that the chosen one will be just an enthralled by her intended, but I just cannot see it. She is the future of our church, the prophecy will come true I can feel it, but it relies on me and, ha, I am unworthy.” 

At this point I decided I had heard much more than I should have and began to walk away from the door. I had unintentionally eavesdropped on something much higher above my station than I should have and it made me wonder about what this ‘prophecy’ was and how it affected us. 

I decided to retire for the night to take my mind off things, throwing my habit and dress off as soon as I stepped through the door. Tomorrow I would meet with the cardinal once more. Hopefully I wouldn’t bring up anything I heard today.


	7. In times of termoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin...

The next morning I woke up with a fright. Shooting up in bed, I tried to make sense of my surroundings as I drifted from dreams to reality. The loud voices in my mind had stopped the moment I opened my eyes, but still they haunted me. The nightmare left me shaking and cold, dread still running through my body. I could still see the vision before me, the black veiled women surrounded by a blood red sky, shouting her warning to me across the red river. 

I swallowed and breathed in deeply as the vision faded and I was left staring at the blank wall ahead of me. Checking my watch beside the bed, I noticed it was already 8am and I was due to meet the cardinal at 9. I quickly rushed over to the mirror and brushed my tangled hair, notching the eye bags immediately. I grabbed my makeup bag and applying concealer under my eyes, as well as a small layer of mascara over my lashes. 

I dressed quickly and decided to forgo breakfast, in the hope that the cardinal would have ordered us brunch again. 

As I walked towards his office, the conversation I overheard playing in my mind as I stride closer to the ornate door.   
I try to push this from my mind as I prepare myself for my meeting. I step towards the door and knock loudly, hearing the quiet ‘entrare’.

I stepped in through the bulky wooden door and was greeted by the cardinal already looking in my direction, his face warm and a smile almost playing upon his face. My stomach almost knots as I stand before him, the littlest gesture making me, for lack of a better word, swoon. 

“Good Morning Sister”

“Good Morning Cardinal” i smiled pleasantly. I couldn’t stop the butterflies that had gathered within me and I stood almost nervously in front of him, waiting for my orders.

“Sit Sister please, we have much to discuss” I nodded kindly and took a seat in front on the desk. 

“Sister, we briefly discussed our shared interest in the works of Dante Alighieri yesterday and last night I spent hours going over your very detailed notes” he utters a small chuckle and I laugh nervously, a small sense of pride forming within me at his tone.

“I must say, you are excellently educated within the works of Dante, it’s quite impressive. I noticed there was quite a few mentions of la peste nera, is this something you have a deep interest in also? Do not be afraid to admit this Mia Cara” 

“Si cardinal, even since being a child I’ve had a pull towards it, studying it and seeing the societal consequences thereafter” 

“A pull you say?” His top lip twitches slightly and I hesitate but slowly nod. 

Suddenly, he stands up straight and walks towards a set of pull cords in the room, old church bell ropes by the looks of them. He selects the blue one and sharply tugs it, however no sound rings out as I expect. 

A moment later, a knock on the door is heard and with a muttered gesture of entry from the cardinal, in walks a young sister of sin.

“Sister, please hold all appointments for today- I-I have other business to attend to. And please prepare brother Viggo” the sister rushes out the door nodding and I turn to the cardinal in question.

“Bella, I would like to visit this village you mentioned yesterday, if you would join me for the day?” His eyes are burning into me and I feel overwhelmingly obliged to accept. 

“Yes Cardinal, of course. Although it has been years since I visited.- how would we-” 

“Good. Good!” He fidgets nervously once more, as if his confidence has all but run out as he awkwardly stumbles around the room. “By jet Sister, does an 11am departure give you enough time to ready yourself Sister? You can of course retire the habit for today Cara” 

“Yes Cardinal that is fine, thank you” he smiles sweetly and grasps my hand as we gaze at each other for a moment before he slowly pulls away and nods to himself.

“Shall I meet you here Cardinal?” I ask, walking to the door. 

“Si Cara, I will be waiting for you” his eyes flicker to mine as he says this and I feel my heart leap. 

“Goodbye then Cardinal” I hear his parting utterance and close the door behind me, rushing to my room to ‘ready’ myself as the cardinal had put it.


End file.
